In general, microcomputers are used in communication equipment and electronic equipment. In such microcomputers, piezoelectric components including piezoelectric resonator are widely used as clock sources.
In a known piezoelectric component, vibrating electrodes are formed on both major surfaces of a piezoelectric substrate, and sealed spaces are formed between the vibrating electrodes and sealing electrodes respectively on the major surfaces for allowing vibration of the vibrating electrodes.
Recently, communication equipment and electronic equipment have been reduced in size and thickness. Consequently, components mounted on these equipments are increasingly required to be reduced in size and thickness.